


For Him

by commandershakarian



Category: KOTOR - Fandom, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Darth Traya, F/M, KOTOR 2 spoilers, Kotor 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: After the defeat of Darth Traya, the Exile must find a reason to keep going on.





	

Darth Traya was defeated. Nothing that the Exile had said or done would convince her former friend and master to turn back to the light. Malachor V was a radioactive ruin. All it held was nightmarish memories for Wren Sloane. The death and chaos she had caused with a single command… it was too much to bear. Now, as she stood over Kreia’s dead body, she could feel the echo of the millions of deaths she was responsible for.

They still screamed for retribution, for justice. Perhaps she would die in this place. It was what she deserved. After everything she’d done with Revan, everything she’d done during the Mandalorian Wars, she should be dead a hundred times over. Perhaps redemption was a myth after all.

Closing her eyes, the voices made all thought impossible. Wren had been cut off from the Force for so long she’d forgotten what it was like to feel so much pain and death. To feel the suffering of others. The sensation made her knees buckled and she collapsed. Her hands darted out to break her fall, leaving deep scratches against her pale skin. Blood stained the broken stone as she lay there, the Force suffocating her with its intensity.

The Exile didn’t hear the footsteps approaching.

A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her from the ground and into a strong, protective embrace. Instinctively, Wren buried her face into the shirt, hoping to find some way to hide from the voices. Squeezing her eyes tightly, tears began to stream down her cheeks.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” Atton Rand whispered, holding her as close as he could. His dark eyes found Kreia lying a few feet away, cold and pale in death. He had to look away, unable to gaze upon the Jedi who had once been a friend to the woman he held. Instead, he pressed a soft kiss to Wren’s hair, hoping his presence could calm her the way hers always did for him.

Wren’s body shook with sobs. He wasn’t sure if she knew he was there, but he wasn’t going to leave without her. If they both died on that rock, so be it. He couldn’t- no, he _wouldn’t_ abandon her. She hadn’t abandoned him.

Atton was still a novice in the Force, his training only just beginning, but he knew Malachor V was where Wren had broken with her powers. He knew it was causing her great pain to be there. He didn’t know how to help, however.

Wren sniffed back tears, lifting her head so that her emerald eyes could meet his. Her face was tear stained, her eyes glassy with those that were still unshed. When she finally spoke, the words surprised him. “Leave me.”

“What?” He questioned, eyes widening as she turned away, burying her face in her robes. She didn’t want to face him. “No, I won’t leave you. Never.”

“I’m a murderer, Atton. The things I’ve done… I should never be forgiven.” Her words were soft, but they broke his heart. He understood. Did he ever.

Atton moved closer, his arms tightening around her shoulders as if he could keep the things that plagued her at bay. “I shouldn’t be forgiven for what I’ve done, but do you know what changed my mind?”

Wren shook her head, still refusing to meet his gaze.

“You made me realize that we always have a choice. We can wallow in our self-hatred or we can fight.” Atton pressed a kiss to her forehead, lips lingering against her skin. “I choose to fight.”

A smile pulled at Wren’s lips. She didn’t deserve Atton Rand. She probably never would, but she would fight. _For him_.


End file.
